Good and Bad Times
by Princess Koriander'r
Summary: Starfire found out Blackfire is going to tell her secret.And that's not all.She has a date with Robin.BB&Rae have a date too.Cyborg is in love.robxstar bbxrae cyxvideogameCOMPLETE!
1. New villian

Wednesday, November 02, 2005 New Villian

chapter 2

You see it all started when this new icky (literally)villian came to town.He went by the name of Goobster(ha ha).He was stealing cars and signs because solid things are what gave him strength.Right when he was about to attack a motercycle a bird-a-rang hit him.You know what that ment.The Teen Titans were here."Hey Goobster, that motercycle is mine," The Goobster turned around to see Robin tapping his foot rapidly."So keep your gooey hands off it!Teen Titans!GO" he yelled with a charge.Beastboy yelled out to Cyborg"Hey it's time to do the 'Beastboy Blitz'"He morphed into a cat and jumped into Cyborg mechanical hands.He through the green cat very far but, between that time he turned into a stegosoraus and ended up trapped in a lemon yellow goo."Don't worry grassstain I'm coming for you"Cyborg saig as he jumped into the monster.He also was trapped."Very Smart!I'm suppose to be the idiot remember!"Beastboy said with a disgusted look on his face.Raven chanted her words.She moved a table but instead of the table hitting the monster Raven did.The monster had her inside of it."This stinks badder than Beastboy "the goth yelled."I don't stink" BB said"I took a bath last week"Raven sighed but then they had a frozen moment.Robin had through a gadget that made the monster freeze.Suddenly,a large starbolt was thrown and the monster was defeated."Yay Star get your groove on"Cyborg yelled doing a victory dance.Beastboy joined in and the two were being ignored."I couldn't have done it without Robin" Star said blushing.This lead Robin blushing,too.Raven looked at the two titans making googly eyes at each other and just sighed "when you two kiss make sure you get Cy & BB"She said with a little smirk.Starfire gave a little giggle and that made Robin happy.Anytime Starfire laughed,slept,ate,or talked made Robin happy.He couldn't help but look at her auburn hair or her emerald green eyes.They were just the cherry on top of a chocolate sundae.The way her hair blowed in the morning breeze made him love her more."Robin,do I happen to have a "stain"upon my clothing" Star said letting Robin out of his trance.He realised 2 things.He was drooling and Beastboy and Cyborg were in the background laughing their heads off.He knew when he got home they were going to pesture him about that.He quicly wiped the drool off his face."no Star theres no stain" he said."lets go back to the tower"

Before Star left she picked up a familiar diamond."I shall do the examining when I get back to the tower,"she thought to herself.She kept the diamond in her hand on the way back to the tower.

"You were drooling,drooling over Starfire"Beastboy and Cyborg said mockingly."I was drooling but not over her,I-I was drooling over uh pizza!yeah thats right pizza."Robin replied."Those three are dimwits"Raven thought.Were tooo's& were nots were heard from across the control room but,Starfire could not hear because sh was in her room studying the diomond she found."Finally!I found out this is a Tamerainion Zorka Diamond"She said excitingly." But these are only sent when someone wishes to harm you"Starfire saw a note inside of the diamond.She cracked it open and read it."Oh No"It is Blackfire!"


	2. Notes,Knocks and Dates

Notes,Knocks,and Dates

Chapter 2 A.N.I am sorr about my last chapter being so short!

"_Blackfire wishes to harm me,but why?"_Starfire thought to herself._"I have not done anything wrong to her recently._When she heard a _"Knock Knock. _Star

jumped at the loud banging.She hoped it was not her beloved Robin.She did not want Robin to worry about her and Blackfire.He was already protective

around her.She also didn't want him to see the little doodles that said _Robin and Starfire Forever_.So she quickly stuffed everything under her circular

bed."You may come in."She was surprised to see Beastboy instead of the other titans."Hey Star I have a few questions"Beastboy said"yes, beastboy" She

answered."How do you ask a girl out and do you like Robin?" he said in a hurry."Well if you are wishing to ask Raven then go smooth and slow.Help her with

of her depressing poems and why do you wish to know if I like Robin?"she continued"He is my friend of course I would like him," Beastboy gave a little smile

"I don't mean as a friend I knew that I mean as a B.f.!" he yelled."You mean do I love him" She said.Beastboy shook his head yes."Well"she started"I do not

really Know but I think I do " she said quietly."What was that"beastboy said"I think I do"she said a little louder."Still can't-" he started to finish his sentence but

Star cut him off"I DO!" she yelled."Okay Okay I hear You"he yelled.Starfire started pushing Beastboy out of the door"Please do not tell Robin and get out."

Meanwhile in the control room

Raven was reading her book when Beastboy walked in.He liked her in a weird way yet it all made since.She would pesture him he would psture her.It

haened every day of their life.Though they still secretly liked each other.She was surprise to see him sit next to her."Uh Rae I was wondering if you coudld

teach me a little about your poems?"he said follwowing Star's instructions."Why do you want to learn about my poems?I thought you said they were too

depressing,''she said."well I was thinking if I were going to ask you to go to your favorite Cafe I would need to Know a little-" "Why would you ask me to go

to the cafe with you were you thinking about asking me out on ate?"she asked"well sorta "he repliedRaven thought for a milesecondand the replied "yes"

Beastboy was shocked.She got up and walked to her roomleavin bb dumbstruck.

In Star's room

"Finally I can reread thenoteWhen once again there ws a knock ."You may proceed," she answered once again hiding the papers under her bed.To her

surprise again it was Raven With a smile!"He asked me out he asked me out"she said repeatedly."Raven did BB happen to ask you out already"Star

asked."How did you ,know" Raven asked.Star filled her in on her last talk and the Raven left.

Control room

"I got it I got it!" Cyborg yelled as he came in fromthe rental store."What did you get?"Robin asked."The new totally cool fast car driving game in

history!" he said as he ran to the T v leaving Robin in the dust."Got to play got to play got to play"Cy said continuesly."Hey Cyborg whatcha got"BB said.

"The newest most awsome game eve4r!"he said"

You got the mega monkeys revenge

Nope

The Warriors

Nope

Grand thet Auto

NO NO NO

BB just sat there trrying to think of the coolest game ever."I can't wait It's Called THE fastest eva"Cy said "You probally haven't heard of it because your

dumb"he finished running for Starfire.

Star room

Knock Knock"WHO IS IT THIS TIME"She yelled angrly."Its me I got a new game"cyborg said."Well now you tod me leave!" she yelled again she finally

reread the note.It said:

_Dear little sister,_

_if you wish for the team to not Know your little secret then watch your moves_

_hatefully_

_Blackfire_

Star left her room for the roof.

Roof

She sat there thinking of what her sister meant of one wrong move when she heard a door slamm. She quickly roseup with a starbolt in her hand."whoa

Satr it's just me Robin"he said.She slowly flew back down to the roof and sat by Robin."Okay He thought"AllI Have to do is ask her to a date on Friday"

He satrted to talk"Uh Satr i want to ask you,something" "yes" sh answered "Do uh you want to um -" she suddenly came back with the remark"Go out on Friday around Sevenissh" " yeah She walked back into her room smiling.He was wondering what had just happened.


	3. Watching

Watching You

Ch.3(A.N.)I figured that since I only got ONE review.I would write another Chappie.

Star walked to her room feeling as if someone was behind her._Thump._"What was that" Star thought to herself._Thump!_

she heard it again but this time she had a starbolt at the person who was making the noise.It was none other than

Beastboy."Star I-I'm sorry!PLEEEZ don't hurt me"He said kissing her feet.He really was kissing her feet."Beastboy why

are you kissing my feet?" Starfire asked.He quickly came back up."And also why were you following me" "Weelll I sorta

heard you and Robin talking and I couldn't help myself but listen"He explained.Star just turned around and headed for her

room."Was it right for me to finish Robin's question?"She thought to herself"I mean he probaly is feeling as if I forced him

or something." she felt confused again.She finally reached her room to see another note.But this time their was a big

heart on it.It read:

_Dear Starfire,_

_Pleasa come to my room._

_It's ergent!_

_Your friend in love,_

_Raven_

She quickly flew to Raven's room."Raven it is Starfire your friend"she said"Oh starfire please come in"Raven answered

Star was confused and amazed.Raven wanted her in her room.She never let anyone in her room.She walked in slowly

"I'm In the bathroom one sec."THe goth yelled.She suddenly came out and Starfires mouth fell open."Raven you are Uh

wearing a dress" star said in amazement."Well duh if I'm going on adate I need a dress" she replied"So whatcha think"

She was wearing a black dress that went right above her knee's.The top was spaggetti strap on the right shoulder and

the other was free."You look most wonderful"star answered.Raven glanced at her for a few minutes."Hey Star what are

you going to wear?" raven asked."What do you mean."Starfire asked back.Raven sorta tapped her index fingers

together."Welll Beastboy sorta ran to me and filled me in on your little chat with Robin and your date."She answered

back."_word does travel fast around here..._I haven'treally picked anything out yet but we can go to the mall of shopping" she

replied.Raven shook her head yes."Just let me hurry to fix my hair" she ran out of raes room."Well at least I know how to

Make her break down"The person said from the window at the right."I shall tell her Robi." It was her sister Blackfire.

(A.N.) PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEZZZZZZZZZZZZ review!


	4. Get Ready

Get ready

Ch.4 Thanks thewinds and Raeraven

for reviewing.This chapter is dedicated to you!

In the bathroom

"Okay my hair is the completed.I may go now"Starfire said to herself.Blackfire was peering through the door.Thankfully no

one was in the hall.''Let's see Robin asked my little sister on a date she hasn't picked out a dress and she is nervous

about me telling her secret.Perfect!"Blackfire told herself.The door was opening so Blackie flew into the nearest

room.Robin's room!To her surprise he was not in there .She looked around for a minute or two."Wow! He sure likes

working out."She said.She quickly turned around to see three pictures.The first one was Robin and his parents.They

were trappies at a three ring circus.The second one was all of the titans together at their favorite pizza joint.Then she

saw it ;the picture that gave her everything she needed to know it.It was Robin and Starfire together.Robin was holding

her as if she were a throphy.Star hadb a peacesign.The frame had hearts all around it."So he really does like my twirpy

sister."Blackfire said.Just then she heard the door open.She quickly flew out with the picture in her hand.

Mall

"OOH Must have dress " Star yelled in excitement.She quickly threw the dress in Raven's hands.She could hardly see

with all of the dresses Starfire had picked out."Will you please try them on now" Raven said impatiently.Starfire walked

into the dressing room and tried on her first dress.It was a pretty top but puffed out bottom."Go change"Raven said

seriosly.Star changed many times before she found the right dress.

Robin's room

That was a good work out" Robin told himself.He quiockly turned around to see the picture of satr and him gone.All he

thought was if Beastboy and Cyborg got it.He ran into the control room to find BB watching Cyborg play his game.Cy

wouldn't let anyone touch it."What did you guys do with the picture of star and I" Robin yelled."Yo Rob we haven't been

off the couch all day."BB Said.Just then Rae and Star walked in."Hey Star"Robin said blushing.Beastboy blushed too

except at Raven."Oh Hello Robin,are we still going out tonight?" Star asked and robin shook his head yes."I'll see you

tonght"Raven told BB"Come Starfire you said you'd do my hair.


	5. Can't touch this

Can't touch this

Ch 5Dedicated to everyone who reviewed

As Starfire and Raven left the control room Beastboy and Robin were left thinking how lucky they were."So Robin,are you

getting Starfire chocolates or something?"Beastboy said raising a brow."What do you mean?"Robin said pulling his

coller.Beastboy replied"Well you two are going out tommorow aren't you I mean thats what i heard when you two were on

the-whereever yall were talking about whatever"Beastboy had said too much Robin was right above Beastboy with

flames in his eyes."You were eavesdropping again weren't you weren't you!"Robin yelled.He suddenly lowered his voice

when he realised that the two boys were looking at him.Beastboy quickly got out from behind cyborg."well I sorta was cuz

I was just walking by and heard you two."Beastboy answered."Yeah then he ran into Starfire where she did the same

thing you did and then he came and told me and rae." Cyborg answered without looking at Robins face."You just had to

tell everybody didn't you"Robin replied.BB was twisting his foot."I'm going to my room"Robin replied,BB just sighed and

looked at Cyborg and gave the puppy dog pout.Cyborg knew what he wanted."No''

In ravens room

"No no no"yelled Raven."How can my dress be ruined.I mean when I left it was fine.Now look at it!"She sat on her bed

pounding her fist.

Flashback

Beastboy was eating Ice Cream when he saw the dress and his Ice cream fell on it."Oh no Raven is going to kill me

unless i hide it"Beastboy tried to hide it everywhere but then gave up."Maybe I should just hurry and get out of here.

End of flashback

"I know how you must feel when I was at my mom and dads fuuu-me control my dress got ruined." Starfire answered.

"What were you really going to say Starfire'' raven said looking at the alien biting her lip."Exactly as I just said friend

Raven I am not doing the hiding of something."She replied looking at the ground.Raven put her hand on Star's shoulder.

"I know you would like to tell Robin but you can tell me too." Raven said as a friend.Starfires eyes started to tear up.

Robin's room

"Man now everybody knows about Friday" Robin said falling onto his bed.He looked up at the ceiling thinking of why

Starfire hadn't been around him much.He knew she was probaly trying to get everything she needed for the date but

she hadn't said more than five words to him.This wasn't Starfire this wasn't the girl with the dazzling smile,the sparkly

eyes,the auburn hair,and the sweet attitude.Instead she had a sad face,gloomy eyes and sad attitude.He knew he

would talk about it Friday.

Control room

"No"

Please

No

Pretty pleez with a cherry on top

Here let me think about it...NOOO

Beastboy sat next to cyborg asking billions of times if he could play his game."Pleez Cyborg I won't ask you again if you

let me play this one time."Beastboy pleaded.Cyborg sat there for a minute or two to think."weell" Cyborg started as he

rubbed his head,"I guess you can I know your going to lose anyway"Beastboy jumped up and down and grabbed the

controller."yeah now I can whoop your butt" beast boy yelled but no later than five seconds later his words came back

to haunt him."I meant you can now whoop my butt hehe."bb said with a fake smile.Cyborg jumped up."Naa naa na na

na na na can't touch this" he sang as beastboy started crying.

Rae room

"SO thats why you haven't been yourself lately" Raven saod as she looked at the tears coming from the alien."Yes and

you mustn't tell Robin " starfire replied wiping the tears from her eyes."Starfire If you don't blackfire will."Raven

answered back.I-I know but I shall tell him when I feel I should oh I also hav another dress you might like."

**A.N.My next chapter is going to be about bb and raes date.Then the next chap. its going to be about Raven **

**getting star ready for her date.**


	6. Can You Dance

Can You Dance

This chapter is mostly about Rae and BB's date.I am not a big fan of them but I figured it would add a little laughter.This is dedicated to all BBxRae fans.

The two girls walked to Starfire's door.Starfire opened the door and walked to her closet where she had her dress.She

took it out of the closet and Raven gave a girly squeel."I can really wear that"Raven said jumping up and down with the

dress."Wear it you can have it.I only wore it once."Starfire answered.Raven came up to Starfire and gave her a hug.

(WOW)Starfire was trying to get air because Raven was giving a bigger bear hug than Starfire could ever do."Need air

now!"Starfire said trying to catch her breath.Raven let go of Starfire.Then she quickly ran to the bathroom and changed.

She came out in a black and puple dress.It went passed her knees but above her ankles."You were ment to wear that

dress."Star said as she looked at the dress."Now I shall do your hair."

BB"s room

"Dude when are you going to clean your room!It smells like well you"Cyborg said as Beastboy and him walked in

Beastboy's room.Cyborg was going to transform Beastboy from a slobber mouth idiot to a well mannored class A

hottie."So dude where is your room?All I see is junk."Cyborg replied."Cyborg get serios.We need to get me ready in

**ONE HOUR!**" BB yelled pulling his hair out.Cyborg went over to the tux Beastboy had hanging over his bed."Go put

this on,"he said handing bb the tux.He went and put it on and came out slugging."Now let me do your hair"

Star's room

"Okay Raven how should I do your hair?"Star asked the girl sitting on the bed."I don't know.Just try something new"Rae

answered back.Starfire went to the back of her friends head and started playing with her hair.She first put it up in spikes

and Raven was pleased with this look but Star wasn't.She then put her hair up to look like Pebbles off of the Flinstones

Raven didn't like this look so Starfire changed again and again and then she found the look.

BB room

Cyborg first put BB hair up in a mohawk for laughs.Beastboy didn't laugh though.Then Beastboy's hair looked like a

girls.He didn't laugh at that either.Cyborg was getting pretty frustrated with beastboys hair.Then it hit him on how to do

his hair.He combed it back then messed it up a little.Beastboy was pretty happy with this look so he picked up the white

gardenias he had for his date.and they left for the control room.

Control room

Beastboy was pacing back and forth."Man she should of been down here by now."he told Cyborg.Just then the door

opened and out came a beautiful girl in a black and purple dress with a black choker around her neck ,black high heel

shoes,and some blakish-purple make-up on.Her hair was curly. She stared down at her date.He looked very

different.He was wearing a black tux without a tail(I guess thats what u would call it).His hair was slicked back and he

smelled very good.He handed her some white gardenias."Oh Beastboy they smell very wonderful!"Raven said smelling

them again."Shall we go now"Beastboy said holding his hand out for Raven to hold.She took his hand and they left in a

limozine Beastboy had purchased for the night.

At the restraunt

Beastboy and Raven were talkin when a song that you couldn't help but dance to came on.They both got up and

started dancing.Raven was dancing very slow but Beastboy was getting his groove on."Come on Rae.I know you can

dance better than that."BB replied,"Even though.." Raven answered "Even though what?"He gave a big smile,"Even

though we know you can't dance better than me."Raven's brows raised."Your saying that you can dance better than

me.Your on" They both started dancing.Beastboy was doing the robot."Is that all you got.My grandma can do better

than that."Raven smirked.She started doing the diver(I'm just making some of these up)Everyone around them started

cheering for Raven.Apparently she was better than Beastboy."See Beastboy that's why you never say you can dance

better than someone who was in a dance school for three years.''Raven replied.Beastboy let out a few uh's and they

sat down to finish their wonderful date.

**So do u likey.It took me a hour to write it so pleez review.NO FLAMES!**


	7. Run in

Ch 7**:Sorry about not reviewing.I've been spending time with my B.F.This chapter is just a little thing sorta leading you to the next chapter.R&R!**

Beastboy and Raven walked in talking to each other."Hey BB!Have you two-"Cyborg started to say but Beastboy finished

Cyborg's sentence by kissing Raven."Does that answer your question?"Raven replied.Cyborg watched Raven and

Beastboy walk to the sofa holding hands."Hey guys you know we have to get Robin and Starfire ready for their date

tommorow"Cyborg said looking at the two lovebirds."Well you know we really should help them.Just look how long it took

for Robin to actually ask Starfire on a date."Raven replied."Yeah didn't you see Robin when I mentioned Friday.He

practically crapped his pants."Beastboy added.They all thought of what might happen if they didn't.

BB thoughts

_Robin might have trouble talkin to Star date way You know because he isn't to good at talking to girls._

Ravens thoughts

_What if Blackfire shows up and tells Star's secret before she does.Robin will probally believe Blackfire then he'll be _

_mad at Starfire._

Cy thoughts

_I wonder how you get to the eighty-eighth level on my game.I must hide it before Beastboy ruins it.!_

"Well guys"Cyborg said putting his feet on the table"You two can help them.I'm just going to kick back and relax because

I did help BB."Raven and Beastboy looked at each other and shook their head in approval."I'll help Robin You help Starfire.

We'll start tommorow."BB added and they left for sleep.

Next Day

The sun was rising and Robin was just getting up.He walked through the hall when he saw Starfire's door open.He was

about to walk in when he saw Star writing in her diary.And like most girls she was saying it while she wrote.(well at

least I do)Robin watched her as she spoke."Dear diary,How have you been friend?I have been great.My date with robin

is tonight.I wish to look the fab as they say it.Why I was-"Robin was scared he was afraid Starfire was going to say I

hated it or I told him yes because I didn't want to hurt his feelings.His mind was shocked when something tapped him

on his back."EEEK"Robin screamed as he jumped.He turned around to see Beastboy."And you talk about me

eavesdropping."BB said.Robin quickly turned around to see Starfire staring at him.He jumped back farther than when

BB snuck up on him."Robin why were you watching me write in my book of thoughts?"Starfire asked as sweet as she

could get."Oh I was just um -how long did you know I was there?"Robin said getting a little off subject."Since I started

writing."She answered but by the time she was finished he had left a trail of dust.She quickly went to the bathroom.

Control room

BB followed Robin into the control room.Robin was sitting on the sofa watching a football game.BB sat beside

him."Hey do you need help getting ready for your date"BB said.Robin knew he did but he didn't want to sound like he

still needed Mommys help."Well" "okay I'll help you"BB said before robin could finish."But Beastboy You didn't" robin

started but Beastboy had left.

Hall

Starfire was walking through the hall toward the the control room when she saw Raven.She ran right up to her."Will you

help me get ready!"She said.Raven was bent back because how close strafire was to her."Why starfire I was just

about to ask you the same question.Of course I will."and with that they went to come up with ideas.

**Most of you might think this was an unesecary chapter but I felt like writing it.**


	8. You R Beautiful

You R Beautiful

**Ch.8 I'm sorry for not updating sooner so I decided to write a chapter.Plus I am very happy. My B.F(Boyfriend)sent me a review.The next chapter gets into Starfires secret.Enjoy **

**Raven and Starfire ran for Starfire's room."Okay Starfire I know exactly how you are going to look"Raven **

**replied pulling out some japenese sticks,hairspray,and everything else you would need to make yourself **

**beautiful."Raven are you sure you do not mind in doing the process of making me gorgeous?"Starfire **

**asked.Raven shook her head."Starfire I don't mind.It's the least I can do after you helped me"She replied. **

**Then she sat down and began to do wonders.**

**Robins room**

**Robin walked down the hall to his room.He pressed the code to his room and walked in when all of a sudden **

**a green bird flew in his face."Oh sorry dude.I didn't mean to scare you."Beastboy answered looking at the **

**shocked Robin."How did you get in my room?" Robin asked."Duh, I punched in the code."Beastboy said **

**hitting Robin on his head."Wait you know my code?"Robin asked hoping BB didn't."Well another duh at **

**that.Everyone knows your code.It's **Starfirelove."**BB said."Now let's make you the ladies man."**

**Starfire room**

**"Eech,Ouch,Do you mind not pulling my hair.Please!"Starfire screeched as Raven looked at her."Eh Starfire I**

**haven't even started."Raven replied.Starfire turned her head around to the goth."Yes I know but in most of **

**the 'movies'I have seen they do that."Raven gave a little smile at the aliens remark."Starfire you can't **

**believe everything you hear on Tv"Then Raven picked the brush and started to comb Star's long, reddish,**

**hair.**

**Robins room**

**Robin sat on his bed as Beastboy was getting Robin's tux.It was black and had a white streak on it."Now **

**Robin it's time for you to go and put this on."BB said as robin walked to the bathroom.A few minutes later he **

**came out and Beastboy knew Starfire would love this look."Okay now I just need to give you a few pointers."**

**Star's room**

**By the time Raven was done Starfire who was now a Starefire.Her long hair was now more beautiful than **

**ever."Now Starfire were's your dress?''Raven asked.Starfire pointed to her bed.Raven picked up the dress **

**and looked at it.She knew Robin would love this on Starfire."Here go put this on so I can put your make-up **

**on."Ravensaid handing her the dress.Starfire came out a few minutes later and gave a twirl.Raven knew she **

**was good.She then got out the make-up and started to put it on Starfire.**

**Robby-poo's room**

**"Okay Robin.While your on a date with Starfire you can not the following things,talk about Slade,or anything **

**to do with him,about our job,or about Raven,Cyborg,and me,and you can not talk about who's tougher."BB **

**said hoping it would let Robin know how to talk to Starfire."So basically,don't talk about anything job **

**wise."Robin asked.Beastboy shook his head in approval."Yeah dude now we can go wait for your little **

**starry-warry,"BB said making kissy faces.Robin just ignored it and started down stairs.**

**Control room**

**Robin was pacing back and forth."Hey Robin your little girlfriend is late"BB said trying to get Robin **

**mad."Dude She's Not MY-"Robin said but then the most beautiful girl came out and his mouth dropped.**


	9. I didn't do it

I didn't do it

ch9 Happy Turkey Day!**This one is probally one of my favorites because Blackfire get's her time to get Starfire, well you have to read to find out.Hehe I am an Evil One!**

**Robin's mouth was on the ground.There in the middle of the door was a dropp-dead-gorgeous alien.She had **

**her hair up the japenese version and her make-up was just as pretty as she was.It was pinks and purples **

**mainly.Then the dress was a strappless,hot pink and baby blue dress with a slit on one side with a dragon on **

**the other.She also had baby blue choker with high heel shoes.She stood there for a moment then had a push **

**from the back that made her fall right into Robin's arms!"Oops My bad"Raven said.Anyone though could tell **

**she did it on purpose.Robin didn't mind though he just sat Starfire up right."So do you uh,maybe we **

**can,well-"Robin could help but stutter.He had a girl who makes everyone love her in front of him!"Robin I do **

**not mean to rush but may we go enjoy our date?"Starfire asked.Robin gently took her velvety soft hand and **

**escorted her to the R-cycle."Starfire I hope you don't mind but we'll have to take my R-cycle."Robin asked.He **

**knew that BB had gotten Raven a limo but he himself had been thinking about Starfire."Robin I do not mind.I **

**actually love riding on your R-cycle."Stafire said turning to the blushing Robin."Well then let's go "Robin said **

**and they were off.**

**At_Le Pari_**

**Robin's R-cycle sped into the restraunt where Robin handed his keys to the young dude waiting by the **

**door.He took Starfire's helmet off and walked her in.They got a free table because they had saved this **

**paticuler restraunt from Le Blanc.They sat across from each other.They just stared until Starfire broke the **

**silence."Robin,do you remember when we first met."Starfire said.Robin grew a smile.That happened to be **

**the most wonderful moment of his life.**

_**flashback**_

_**A huge meteor was coming straight for the titans tower.The 4 titans couldn't do anything though.Raven tried **_

_**as hard as she could to block it off with her powers but it was too strong.Suddenly when it seemed they were **_

_**doomed a green flash flew by and pushed as hard as she could to get it away.She could hear cheering voices **_

_**from the back.**_

_**"You can do it Dude."**_

_**Go on Push it out of town**_

_**Your gonna make it**_

_**She finally destroyed it by shooting a starbolt at it.The four titans were amazed as the alien flew down to the **_

_**roof.She stood there as the titans just stared especially Robin."Hello I am Starfire.I am from Tameran and you **_

_**are..."Starfire said.The first boy went up to her and shook her hand."Well Hi there little lady my is Cyborg and **_

_**I have a question. How did you shoot those green beams?"Starfire raised her hand."They are called starbolts **_

_**and I am not sure how I got them."Cy pulled out his hand to show her his sonic blaster but she flipped him **_

_**over."What was that for?"he said getting up."I thought you were going to do the blasting.Sorry."She said."Oh **_

_**it's okay at least we know your strong.She then looked at BB.She stared at him for a moment.He knew right **_

_**then what kind of girl she was.He quicly morphed into a kitten and jumped in her arm's.She then knew what **_

_**his power was.She gently lay the kitten down and walked to the goth."So you are the only girl.Yes"Starfire **_

_**asked."Yeah And I don't know why."They both started to laugh.The boys looked at Raven."Hey Rae your **_

_**laughing.At her!You never laugh at me!I'm always funny!""BB said.Raven gave him a death glare and he **_

_**quickly shutted up.Starfire just went to the last titan."Uh Hi I'm the leader of the titans my name is uh my **_

_**name is-"Robin stutered."His name is Robin"Beastboy said.The alien was lost in the spiky black hair and his **_

_**mysterious image.The boy wonder was lost in her beautiful hair and gorgeous eyes.They quickly came out of**_

_**their trance and Robin replied"You wanna be a teen Titan"**_

_**End of Flashback**_

**The two were again lost in each others eyes.Starfire longed to see what was behind the mask.She also **

**wanted to know the true him.Suddenly she felt his gentle hand touch hers."Hey Star I know I'm not good **

**dancer but would you like to dance?"Robin said.Starfire was melted inside."Yes I would like that."They both **

**got up and began to slow dance.He had one arm around her waist and the other holding her hand.But that **

**suddenly changed as he moved both hands around her waist.She Put both of hers around his neck.They **

**both blushed.Yet their eyes couldn't manage to stay off of each other.This felt like the right moment to **

**kiss.They moved,their lips almost touching when a loud noise came.They turned around to Blackfire.Starfire **

**was now frightened she knew Blackfire was going to tell her secret.Robin quickly grabbed three bird-a-rangs**

**he had hidden and was ready to fight."No Robin I am not here to fight I am here to tell truth."Robin turned to**

**Starfire who was biting her lip."Robin you are a hero correct"Blackfire said circling him."yes"Robin answer**

**"Well then your supposed to stop evildoers."She continued.He shook his head again."And would you ever **

**go out with someone who killed their parents."she hissed."No" She gave her evil smile and laughed."Well **

**then why are you dating my sister?"He looked at her with a confused look on his face.Before he could say **

**anything Blackfire was tellin Star's story.**

_**You see it was supposed to be a happy ocassion.My mom,dad,bro,sis,and I were traveling through space in **_

_**this new spaceship.Brother and I were in the back be good while sister was throwing a royal fit.She Grabbed **_

_**the wheel and told them to die.The ship spun and hit a meteor.Everyone was gone except us.**_

**Robin turned his head to Starfire who was crying her eyes out."Did that really happen?''Robin asked.THe aliencaught her breath and replied.**

**"Yes But-**

**Starfire you killed your parents.And didn't even tell me!**

**But Robin I-**

**Starfire I want you off the team**

**but**

**LEAVE**

**The alien stood there looking at him.She was amazed that Robin did that."Robin Before I leave I just wanted **

**to say I love You"Robin stood with his back faced toward her.He quickly turned around but both tamerainians(sp)**

**were gone.**


	10. Raven Speaks Her Mind

Raven Speaks Her Mind

Ch 10 I hoped you liked the last one.This is Raven telling Robin off!Read for more info.

**Robin just walked away.He snatched the key's from the dude and sped off back to the tower.**

**After driving about 90mph to the tower he slid toward the garage.He threw his helmet and walked **

**inside.Raven and Beastboy were watching Cyborg play his videogame since Robin and Starfire left.Robin **

**stomped in.The goth and vegitarian turned their head toward the mad leader.Raven got up and walked to **

**him."Hey where's Starfire?"she said realizing she wasn't present.Robin sat down at the table and put his **

**hand on his head."I don't care where that parent-killer is."he said.Raven,BB, and Cyborg were **

**shocked."Starfire killed her parents.Didn't see that coming,"BB replied."How did you know that Starfire **

**killed her parents?Blackfire came didn't she,"Raven asked Robin.Robin shook his."I can't believe I ever **

**liked her."Robin said hitting his head."Did Blackfire happen to tell you star's story?"Rvaen asked.Robin **

**shooked his head.Raven looked at him."Blackfire is lying!Starfire killed her parents but she did it on **

**acccident!"Raven told him.Robin stood up with both fist on the table."Starfire said blackfire was tellin the **

**truth."he said."Well did you happen to let her finish?"Raven asked again."No bu-" "See that's it with you **

**that's your problem.You never let anyone finish.You always jump to conclusions.Starfire didn't tell you what **

**really happened because she knew you would say she did it on purpose!That why no one ever talks about **

**their secret's!Because of you!"she exclaimed.The two were exchanging death glares."You know **

**what!"Robin exclaimed,"Your right,I do jump to conclusions.I just realised I did the worst thing ever.What **

**really happened?"Robin said lowering his voice."Well you see they were driving a space craft when Starfire,**

**who was only four wanted to drive.So she grabbed the wheel and turned it.Right then she hit a meteor and **

**well,you probaly know the rest."Raven said clearing things up.Robin sat back down.He was trying to hold **

**back tears but they were coming too fast.All the titans gathered around him.He quickly got back up.He was **

**ready."Come on guys,we're going to find Starfire."The titans huried and started looking everywhere.Raven**

**was looking north,bb looking south,Cy looking east and Robin searching west.He looked all around.He then **

**looked down an alley when he saw someone getting hurt.He ran to the girl.There were three gguys trying to **

**rob her.He tapped them on the back.They turned around to see Robin.Frightened they ran.Robin looked at **

**the girl.She was beatened and bruised.She lifted her head.The girl was...**

**MWAHAHAHAHA!I am an EVIL 1!**


	11. Defeat

**Defeat**

**This is the last and best chapter so please read.Let me give you a clue about the chapter,Starfire is very p/oed.**

**Disclaimer:I do not own the Teen Titans.If I did they would be on Tv 4-ever!**

**Continue**

_**He looked at the girl.She was beaten and bruised.She lifted her head.The girl was,**_

**Starfire!Robin did backflips inside.He reached out his hand to her's but she slapped it away."Do not try to do **

**the making up cause it is not going to work."she said,in an angry tone.Robin's eyes widened.Starfire picked **

**herself up off the ground and turned away from Robin.She started to walk off but Robin grabbed her hand. **

**"Look Starfire,I'm sorry.I didn't mean to-"Robin said but Starfire knocked him away.**

**"I do not ever wish to speak to you again."she replied.She started to walk off again but she was acting **

**different.Not different as in attitude,but like she was hurt.She was limping and holding her stomache.She **

**suddenly fell to the ground.Robin ran to her.He lifted her up.**

**"Are you okay Star?"He asked.Starfire gave him a mean look.**

**"Of course I am okay,just because I'm a girl and I am beaten doesn't mean that I need you to help me,"_beep _**

**_beep_.Robin's communicator went off he opened it to see Raven,Beastboy ,andCyborg.**

**"Hey dude, did you find Starfire?"BB said.Robin turned his communicator toward the beaten Starfire. **

**"Wow,"said Raven, in her monotone voice.Robin turned his communicator back toward him.**

**"Yeah and she won't talk to me at all."he said.Everyone knew that broke Robin's heart.Even though he didn't **

**act like he had one,when he was around Starfire he showed it.And right now his heart was broken.He looked **

**back at Starfire but she wasn't there.All he thought was if she was kidnapped or ran away.Either way she was **

**in terrible danger."Guy's I lost Starfire,so I have to go"he said and closed the yellow gadget.He ran down the **

**street and turned to the pizza joint.He looked around at all the people running in different directions.He **

**stopped a mother with her baby."Mam,whats going on?"he asked.The woman held her baby closer to her**

**"This girl with black hair,sorta like Starfire from the Teen Titans,is destroying the city."she yelled and **

**ran down the street.Robin knew who she was talking about.he ran faster down the street when a purple **

**starbolt hit him.**

**"Are you here to save your little Starfire because if you haven't heard she hates you!" Blackfire said in her **

**evil voice.He looked up to see Blackfire holding Starfire by the neck.**

**"You let her go, you liar,"Robin yelled.He looked at the frightened Starfire.Tears were rolling down her **

**cheeks.Her eyes were closed and her hair was a mess.**

**"You want me to let her go.Okay"Blackfire said.She released Starfire's neck.Starfire came down.**

**"Starfire fly,"Robin yelled.Then he thought_ ,she can't fly.She's hurt._He ran under her and caught her.He fell**

**on his stomache with Starfire in front of him.He got up and held her up."Starfire,it's me Robin are you okay?"**

**he asked hoping she would open her eyes.Amazingly she did.**

**"R-robin is that you,''she said.She sat up and held her head.Rain started falling.It made her hair curl under**

**her neck.**

**'' Yeah Star,it's me.Look I am so sorry,I should of let you finish"he answered.His eyes filled up with water but **

**he held them back.**

**"It's okay I shou-"**

**"No Star,I shouldn't of got mad at you when I have the same secret,"Robin said.Starfire wiped the tears from **

**her eyes.**

**"You have the same secret,"Starfire said.Robin shook his head.**

**"Yes but it's not worth telling right now.Right now we need to get rid of Blackfire"he replied.They both got **

**up."Now Starfire,free your mind so we can defeat your sister,okay,"Robin said,with his hands on her **

**shoulders.**

**"Okay ,I shall try,"Starfire said.Robin started to walk off."But Robin,whatever happens,I did mean what I said**

**before I left."Starfire said,with a small smile.Robin knew he could defeat Blackfire now.Starfire just tried to **

**become happy.Even though that day had been bad she tried to let loose.She thought of happy things.Not like**

**kittens and puppies,but like of her and Robin one day, kissing.A big smile came upon her face.She flew up to where **

**her sister was.**

**"Oh look who it is!It's my weak,twirpy,little sister,"Blackfire said hoping to make her mad,but that was not**

**going to happen.Starfire's emerald eyes were glowing.**

**"Now listen sister,you are not going to ruin my life anymore.This is MY life and you are not part of it!"**

**Starfire yelled.She shot a bunch of starbolts and shot eyebeams.Her sister fell to the ground where she was **

**greeted by Robin.Suddenly she got back up and shot a few starbolts at him.He fell backwards."Need some **

**help dude,"said a familiar voice.Robin turned his head.It was BB,Raven,and Cyborg.**

**"Your a little late but,yeah we could use some help,"Robin replied getting up.He noticed Cyborg was crying. "Um why is he crying?"he asked.Raven gave a "don't care" look.**

**"He had to give back his game"she replied.**

**"I didn't even get to level 100!"he cried.He wiped his eyes and replied,"Well aren't we going to woop **

**Blackfire's but now?"he asked.They joined in a huddle and discussed a plan.**

**"Okay that's what we do so get in positions,Titans Go!"Robin yelled.The titans splitted up.Cyborg ran behind **

**Blackfire,who was fighting Starfire.Starfire threw starbolts at her and Blackfire was doing the same.Blackfire**

**shot a huge starbolt that sent Starfire flying.She wiped her hands and turned around where Cyborg was.**

**"You did a bad thing,"said Cyborg.He let a sonic blast where she flew back toward raven who caught her in **

**a force field.Raven let the force field go toward a police car.Beastboy greeted her there.He put her in and **

**closed the door.**

**"I will break out of jail,and when I do-"**

**"Whatever sister,I do not wish to hear a word you say cause you know the Teen Titans are going to bring**

**you down everytime."Starfire said.She turned around to see Raven and BB kissing.She thought again of how**

**it would be if her and Robin were to kiss.**

**"Starfire,wanna go back to the tower?"Robin asked.Starfire shook her head in approval.**

**Roof of Titans Tower **

**Starfire was sitting on the roof with a towel around her injured body.She looked at the stars.They were so **

**beautiful."The stars are so beautiful"she said.**

**"They're not as beautiful as you,"Starfire turned her head.It was Robin.He sat down next to her.Starfire **

**blushed.**

**"You really think I'm beautiful?"she asked.Robin blushed.**

**"Yeah I think your beautiful,anyone who doesn't,have no brain"he laughed.Starfire laughed too."Look Star,I**

**don't think your truly unmad at me so I want to do something for you,"he replied.Starfire's eyes lit up.**

**"You do"**

**"yeah so what do you want?''Robin answered.Starfire thought for a moment then answered.**

**"I wish to see your eyes."She said.Robin was surprised.He didn't want to reveil his eyes.They were weird to **

**him.He looked at a sad Starfire.**

**"Well I guess you can see my eyes,if I can give you something,"he answered.Starfire shook her head and **

**began to take off his mask.She had some trouble but got it off.She stared."You don't like my eyes do you?he **

**asked.Starfire shook her head no.**

**"Robin I don't like your eyes,I love them!"she answered.They were a sparkling blue,like the ocean.**

**"Okay my turn to give you something we didn't get to do earlier,"he replied.He moved in and kissed her **

**passionetly(sp).Realising they needed air they broke the kiss."Did you like that?"Robin asked.**

**"yes Robin I liked that very much.They kissed again when a large bang came on the roof.**

**"I got a new video game!"**

**I hope you liked my story.And don't forget.Save The Titans!**


End file.
